1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weighing and packaging system in which a weighing apparatus and a packaging apparatus are run in an operatively associated relation with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A weighing and packaging system has been well known, in which the combination weighing apparatus and the packaging apparatus are controlled in an operatively associated fashion. Such a weighing and packaging system is controlled according to operating conditions predefined for each marketable product The operating condition for each of the weighing and packaging apparatuses includes common parameters such as, for example, the number of bags (handling capacity) that are to be handled in a predetermined length of time, which parameters are common to those apparatuses and, hence, ought to be identical with each other. Accordingly, an operating condition collator for collating the respective operating conditions of the weighing and packaging apparatuses has been proposed in, for example, the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-31564 published Jul. 29, 1992 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,830 issued Oct. 25, 1988. The operating condition collator disclosed in the patent publication referred to above is capable of checking the presence or absence of a mismatch between the operating conditions of those apparatuses.
However, in the prior art technique described above, in order for the common parameters to be changed, it is necessary to cause separate setting devices one for each of the apparatuses, to input the operating conditions of the same contents, requiring a complicated and time-consuming procedure.